


Alone

by Duncan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M, apparently I couldn't hold back on the angst HAhah, canon divergent bc makkachin actually dies in this one, dog death tw, like I APOLOGIZE, you'll probably be v depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duncan/pseuds/Duncan
Summary: He’d never spent his birthday alone before, away from people, away from his friends, his family. He’d also never spent his birthday with Viktor, either. He wasn't sure if he ever would be able to, now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FORGIVE ME
> 
>  
> 
> unbeta'd, written in like an hour or so i didn't rly check over it again so if there's any spelling mistakes i'm sorry pls forgive

The phone rang.

Viktor's dog, Makkachin, was still in a bad state. Viktor was going to stay there, and Yuuri was going to have to skate with Yakov being his temporary coach.

He sighs, worried over Makkachin than his own skating at this point.

Viktor assures him he'll be back soon, that he'll be watching from his phone whilst he waits for Makkachin to wake up, to make some sort of progress. Yuuri can only respond with a goodbye, and a good luck. He tells Viktor not to worry his hair grey, which they both laugh at, though Yuuri’s seems to be more forced than Viktor’s is, if that’s even possible.

It's a comfort to know that Viktor is still laughing.

The phone line goes dead, and Yuuri sets his phone down beside him as he goes to lay back on the bed. He pulls the three covers provided over himself tightly and turns on his side. He looks at the wall, the clock, and then swallows hard. Yuri was probably training, and Yakov along with Lilia Baranovskaya too. He doesn’t remember what day it is, and nor does he particularly want to know when it was so obvious that Makkachin wasn’t getting any better. It had already been a few days, and Yuuri would have been confused as to how Makkachin had gotten this far without any signs of … well, anything.

Even so, when he checks his phone once more he sees the date. 11:30am. The 29th of November. Why was that such a familiar date? It takes him a while, but he eventually remembers it was his birthday. It only makes him curl up even more underneath his covers. He’d never spent his birthday alone before, away from people, away from his friends, his family.

He’d never spent his birthday with Viktor, either. He wasn’t particularly sure if he ever would anymore. Even though Yuuri had no idea what they were, even if they often performed actions that would perhaps not happen if they were, so to speak, only friends. Viktor was far more hands on, definitely considerate in his actions and wary of Yuuri’s reactions with which he would adjust his own actions accordingly for Yuuri’s comfort and ease, though Yuuri supposed he could not jump ahead in his assumptions, since Chris had practically been hands on with him when they’d seen each other for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Even with the kiss, even with the nights they spent together huddled close, with Yuuri perceiving it as a way to keep the both of them warm, he could not assume. And besides, Viktor had … far more pressing things to be worried about at the moment. Whilst he was alone, Viktor had to worry about his dog, and Yuuri had to worry about the free skate. There was no time to _wallow_ about his birthday, spent alone in a bed that he did not know, with people he was not necessarily on _common ground_ with after Viktor had left _them_ for **him**.

He receives a text.

His hand reaches to his phone, giving up on the attempt for sleep in favour for checking who had just text him.

 **VIKTOR [11:50AM] :** yuuri!! it's your birthday!  <3  


**VIKTOR [11:50AM] :** your mom just told me!  


**VIKTOR [11:51AM] :** when i’m back with you, we’ll celebrate.  


**VIKTOR [11:52AM] :** makkachin hasn’t woken up at all yet, but there’s still hope …  


**VIKTOR [11:54AM] :** make sure to train, yuuri.

Yuuri swallows hard and reads the texts over again, even though they’d only just been sent. He closes his eyes, and his phone rests down onto his chest, screen turned off. He guesses one more day of mild self loathing in a house he did not know very well would not harm anyone – it would probably peeve Viktor that he was not practicing, but it would … essentially give him more time to talk to Viktor, to ease him, to assure him that Makkachin was going to be fine.

He falls asleep.

Hours later, the screen lights up once more, one single message on the screen.

**VIKTOR [2:29PM] :**  Makkachin didn’t make it, Yuuri. I'll be home soon. Just hold tight. 

Yuuri awakens, and sees the message. He feels his eyes stinging, tucks himself further underneath the blankets if it's even possible, and responds with shaking thumbs.

**YUURI [2:35PM] :** I'm sorry.

His lips tremble, pressed together tightly. If Yuri is home already, Yuuri does not want to alert him to what had happened.

**VIKTOR [2:40PM] :** we'll have your birthday again, tomorrow, when i'm home with you. we'll make it better. you'll win, and we'll eat pork cutlet bowls together ... sounds good? 

Yuuri wonders how Viktor is holding himself together. Then again, they are only texting. Perhaps he's crying on the other end, like Yuuri is close to doing.

**YUURI [2:41PM] :** yeah ... sounds good..

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE i'm bad at endings but YOU KNOW
> 
> weeps
> 
> leave comments or w/e if you want to


End file.
